World War II
by SpankingsForEveryone
Summary: This is rated M for a reason. Read at your own risk. No flaming will be read. I gave you a warning. Reviews are welcome. This is rated M for a reason, it has triggers that might upset people. This is the story of what Prussia must do to save Germany from the one who causes the real harm. The downfall of Prussia has begun when he accepts things as they are from Germany.
1. Chapter 1

**1933**

I was sitting in my office, reading a book. Our training had finally came to a close. So as far as I know, Italy, Feliciano, Japan, Germany, and I had all split up. Of course I was never split from Germany. Not really.

The book was about a killer falling in love with one of his supposed to be victims. Basically a book about Stockholm Syndrome or something like that. It was a very good book. I was at a part where they have sex when I heard my king come in. I didn't even bother to look up. I just kept reading.

"Gilbert, I know you heard me enter. Look at me." King Jerome said. I rolled my eyes.

"And as you can see, I'm busy reading a verdammt book. I'm hungry. Get me something to eat?"

"No." I frowned.

"Too bad. I would have listened." He sighed.

"One minute Gilbert. I'll be back. Then you better listen to me or I'll get Germany."

"Why does everyone assume that just because I don't listen to you that Germany is the solution?"

"Because you listen to him, no matter what he says."

"Lies!" I called as the door closed. It opened a few minutes later with King Jerome and Prince Bismarck came in, the king holding food. He put it on the desk and scooted it toward me. I smiled. It was a meal. He'd brought a drink too.

"So Germany's boss is being accepted into office and we want you there. To represent the bond of Germany and Prussia. Also to represent his decision." I looked up.

"Well why didn't you say so?" I asked, putting the book down. I picked up the meal. "Why do you need representation of the bond between West and I? Everyone knows Prussia backs up Germany. Germany is feared by everyone."

"So you'll go?"

"Ja. I'll go. Soon as I finish my meal. I'll finish my book later. Get Kaspar to get my uniform ready." I said, burping from my drink. "This is very good. Tell the cooks their great."

"Ja. Okay. Thank you very much for this Gilbert."

"You're welcome. Hey! Will you be there?"

"As your boss, I have to be there." I nodded.

"Makes sense." I finished my meal and stood up. I went to my room to see my uniform neatly laid out on my big bed. I walked over and changed clothes. Time to pay mein Bruder a visit.

…

I pounced him. "Brohas! Guess who's back!" I cheered. His hat and mine went flying off.

"Glad to see you could make it Bruder." He replied. I got off him and he stood back up, dusting himself off. "Now if you don't mind, we need to go outside. In ten minutes my new boss is being presented to the public for the first time."

"Ooh. Interesting." I stood up and ruffled his hair. "Look at you, West. Choosing your own bosses now. I remember back when King Frederick George was Prince and he was your first boss. How's it feel? Awesome right?"

"Ja, ja. Just go outside." He gently shoved me toward the door. I headed out, grinning. I followed West and he stood one side of the podium and I was informed to stand on the other. A few minutes later a man with a tiny mustache came walking out of no where. I smiled. This will be awesome! I'm so proud of mein kleiner Bruder!

He began to speak to the people of Germany and I smiled at West the whole time he spoke. When he finished speaking, my boss walked over to him and shook his hand. Then everyone cheered and then his boss and mine told Germany and I to follow. I obeyed my king.

We stopped in what West told me would be his boss' new office. I held out my hand to him. "My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. I am Ludwig's older brother." The man held out his hand. I faltered when I finally got a good look at his face. "Aren't you that guy who tried to _seize_ power in Germany? Why are you his boss?" I looked at West. "I don't approve."

"Bruder, give him time to show he's turned a new leaf."

"Really? Why should I? Isn't it once greedy with power, always greedy with power? He once got arrested for trying a rebellion."

"Bruder, please? I believe he really has changed. You should have seen him on his campaign." I looked at West, confused.

"The hell is a campaign?"

"He went out and gave speeches as to why he should be picked to lead Germany. I approve."

"I never heard any of his speeches." I said, crossing my arms.

"Because you can't vote for him. Only people allowed to vote are Germans."

"I still don't approve."

"Give him a chance. I'm sure he'll change his mind when he finds how hard it is to lead."

"Change his mind about being a rebellious bastard? Or something?"

"He will fix our economy."

"Oh! Well in that case-" I turned back to him, holding my hand out for him. "-welcome aboard."

"Thank you. My name is Adolf Hitler."

"The Austrian?"

"Can I be left alone with Gilbert?" He asked, a commanding tone under his voice. My king and Bruder both left.

"Why do you want to be alone with me?" I asked, cautious.

"You knew Frederick the Great, ja?"

"Ja, I knew him. Best king Prussia ever had." I still miss him.

"What was he like as a person?"

"As a person? Kind, understanding, happy, great commander, respectful. However he didn't seem to hold himself at a great height, despite the fact that he was a great king. Every time I asked him he replied with the statement 'Pride comes before a fall'. I always told him that I refused to let him fall. Which I succeeded in but… he still died. He died in his chair… it was horrible. But nice in a way. Fritz always smiled. Except when he was upset. Then he would frown. He never glared or anything like that. I'm sorry. I'm rambling."

"Nein. I appreciate it. I am pleased to know that you approve of my leadership."

…

I was back at home and near the end of the book I'd been reading earlier. Germany was in my house and he was reading the newspaper from Germany that had been delivered today. When he spoke up I put my book down, keeping my place.

"Today we should be getting new uniforms."

"Oh. That's good. I guess. Can I ask why?"

"Mein boss ordered it."

"Me too?"

"Ja. Your boss signed a treaty that says my boss can help guide your country on the agreement of his acts by the King of Prussia."

"I never agreed to such a thing!" I said as there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it to be handed two boxes by the king. "I have a bone to pick with you Jerome."

"Not right now Gilbert." He said and closed the door, leaving me standing there. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Like you said I guess. A new leaf." I dropped the boxes on the floor and handed him his. I opened mine eagerly to see a whole new uniform. I grinned and quickly dressed up. I was testing out how my uniform fit when West grabbed my arm and put something else on me. I stared at it. It was a red band with a white circle and a symbol on it. "The hell is this and why is it so plain?" I demanded, pulling it off. He stopped me.

"Bruder, this symbolizes your support. It is the symbol of the National Socialist German Workers' Party."

"Oh. So it's a good thing. Sorry Bruder… but can I get one that has more on it or something? Maybe a different color?"

"Nein. This is how we tell who is superior."

"Superior?"

"You know, in charge? Are you drunk? You seem to be very slow today."

"Nein. I've not had any beer today. I'm just slow on the uptake. I'll get better. I swear. Don't think I'm an idiot."

"I would never think you're an idiot." He said, placing the hat on my head. I smirked and fixed it into place before going to see how I look in the mirror. I look awesome! I look great!

"I love the uniform. So how is your economy? Speaking of the German Workers' Party?"

"We're doing better but we still have money to pay back for a war we didn't even start." He answered bitterly. "Mein boss is going to make everything better though. Just watch Bruder."

"I like representing something so awesome." I told him, sitting down to finish my book. "I think Fritz would be proud." I smiled. I love Fritz. He's always watching me.

…

"Bruder! Mein boss has said he will make peace with France, England, and Russia!" I looked up at him, confused, still wearing my uniform.

"I thought we were at peace. And that you hated France."

"I got over it. Ja, but not total peace. They still hate us for the Vorld Var One."

"If I were you I would tell them all to go suck a dick. Germany is Germany and can't cause wars. You know why? Because he's a great soldier but he knows the difference between right and wrong. And so what if that stupid Austrian prince was shot. You know, I'm surprised they didn't blame me! I'm the one who hates Austria."

" _Did_ you shoot that Austrian prince?"

"No, of course not. That's not my style. I'd have done it personally."

"So do you approve of mein boss' decision?"

"Ja. I approve. Peace would be nice. Just don't forget to tell them that we still want to battle from time to time. Or keep Prussia out of the peace treaty. I don't want any."

"Bruder, you can't always fight people. You should play chess or something." I looked straight at him. When I had his attention I gave him my answer.

"No." I went back to what I was doing before.

…

"Mein boss has done something else today."

"What is that West?"

"He prohibited the Germans and Prussians from buying from Jewish shops."

"Then you should follow suit with what Frederick did. He placed them, the ones with stores, on the border. Their shops? Where does immigration come from? The border. So we're likely to get more money. Well I mean Germany. That's what Fritz did. It worked out well. Lots of money."

"So you're not surprised or anything?"

"Actually, I don't care. It's not like we have to do that. Remember the prohibition of beer? Nobody followed that in America. It's not a concern."

"I'm surprised that Jewry doesn't bother you." I stifled a laugh before bursting into laughter.

"Jewry! That's a good one West. It sounds like Jewelry." I stopped laughing. "Jews would be good at selling Jewelry, don't you think? Then they could give a third of their profits to the government and we can pay back more money. Especially if you make unique jewelry."

…

"Why am _I_ here? I don't want to be here! I was supposed to play with Knights Templar today."

"Because I've got something to show you. How you're supposed to greet mein boss now." I scoffed at him.

"And you have to take me here?"

"To show we approve." He said. He pulled me out of the car and over to a big fire. He gave me a book by Einstein. Confused, I opened the book to read but Germany quickly threw it into the fire. "Bruder, you're not supposed to read it."

"Burning books is such a _Pagan_ thing to do. Only the English are Pagan Bruder. Then again… didn't the Templars do this at some point?"

"Bruder, do you see what they are doing?"

"Burning books?"

"After that?"

"Grabbing more books?"

"Their doing a new salute every time." I stared my Bruder before heading back to the car. No way am I doing that.

…

I was standing in a camp. It was not to my liking. Especially since West just told me I'd be in charge of the Jews here. What's weird or strange to me is that he specifically said Jews… or trash Jews. Their not trash! Their a human being just like everybody else. If this is Adolf's idea of following Fritz then he's doing a horrible job.

I was saluted by one of the… what West called SS men. I pointed around me. "Give a verdammt tour. This place doesn't look fit enough to train men. Too small buildings for 1,000 men." He began me on a tour and I found that before I could begin on the men that I would have to fix the state of this place. Fine with me. They should be easier to train than America was. I know that.

The buildings didn't have enough bathrooms for the humans, the beds were too high, too many men to one building, unsanitary, work places with not enough work space, improper food, and so on. I sneered at the man.

"Is this what you call fit for an army, you dummkopf!" I jeered at him. "I want renovations immediately before any training begins! I want the living spaces to be worked on first." I wrote down my orders and thrusted the paper into his hands. "Work on all of that, you have _one_ week, got it?! Gute! I'm off to greet my men!" I turned around and stormed off. I'd had the Jews all come out and stand in the center of camp. Lines and rows, just the way my Prussian army would be standing. If these men came from my brother, they can handle Prussian training.

I asked for one man's name and I was surprised when they gave me a number. "I said your _name_ , not your _address_! I don't care where you live. You will be living here for the next few months before you're sent out to go see what you're training did! Am I clear?!" I shouted at all of them. They agreed. "Gute! Now since all of you seem to be great at following orders, I want you all to run laps till I get back. Anyone caught trying to leave will be punished by helping the other men rebuild this camp! Am I clear?!" They all shouted agreement. "Gute! Start now!" I ordered. They all began to run laps.

I headed back to the… SS men. "I want all of the food income to stop until this food gone. When it is I demand a load big enough for all these men, _good food_ , I will be paying for it. In no time these men will be ready to be an army or part of the army. If you don't want them, I'll take them." They all gave each other strange looks. They, however, said nothing but went to do as told. This would be most exciting. I can't wait to train them.

"Also I'll be needing guns, one thousand of them. Add another, for me. You can get them from the Prussian army. We have more guns than we know what to do with." I told one of the men. "Also inform my Bruder that I appreciate his idea of me working this camp. I appreciate that you men did try though. If it had been just a bunch of tents I would have sent all of you away and requested Prussians."

…

My Bruder was back and I was pleased with my men. Everything had been put right and they were being given good food, clean clothes even if it was two sets only, and everything I saw was in proper order.

"Men! Salute!" I called. My Jews saluted me the way I taught them. I smiled at West. "I told you I'd get them into shape. They run as a unit. Just like the Prussian army. I did a good job, if I do say so myself. What do you think West?"

"About face!" He called. They did nothing. I blinked.

"Hey! You heard him! About _face!_ " They quickly obeyed. "About face!" They turned back to us. "At ease!" They dropped their arms to their sides. I smiled at West. "Looks like they'd be perfect for the Prussian army."

"Their not going into the army. Yours or mine. They will do nothing but pollute our armies."

"I disagree. They've worked hard. Harder than America and America had a reason to train. I've had no problems whatsoever with them. Not even to the smallest of mistakes. Correct it once, never to be corrected again."

"I only came to inform you that now the National Socialist German Workers' Party is the only party in Germany."

"Insane."

"Actually I think it's good. You've always said that we need to have something all the citizens have in common. Now we do."

"I meant like religion or something. Not to destroy other parties. Besides, isn't that against the rules you made?"

"Mein boss fixed that." I gave him a look before shaking my head.

"Never mind. Can you guess something strange when I first got here?"

"What?"

"They gave me numbers when I asked for their names."

"Because they have no names."

"Of course they do."

"None worth mentioning Bruder." I sighed.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Bruder but I don't like it."

…

My Bruder was back again. I was done training this army of Jews. I had decided that they would be mine. Since West didn't want them. Germany stepped out of his vehicle and walked over to me. "What has happened here since the last I came?"

"Their ready." He turned to look at them.

"Salute me!" They quickly obeyed. "I guess you're right. They are ready. Mein boss wants to have them join his army." I grinned.

"Men! This is your lucky day! You get to leave training camp! You have all passed and now are moving on to bigger things! It has been an honor to serve with you." Germany raised his arm. I looked at him. He shouted something. When the men didn't copy he did it again. This time, hesitantly, they copied West. I clapped. "I wish we had hats to throw in the air."

"Bruder, you will be getting more filthy Jews. Maybe you can do this again."

"Don't call them that! Unless you mean filthy like Austria." I smirked. "Nein. I'd be all to glad to do this again for you. Soon you'll have a huge army. No one will mess with you."

"Oh. By ze way, Germany quit the League of Nations."

"I don't even know what that shit is." I replied. "Take your men before I decide to keep them for myself."

"Right." He had them follow him out of the camp. That left me and the SS guards.


	2. Chapter 2

**1934**

I had just finished training my third army of Jews when my brother arrived back. "You're excused from this camp. We will be tearing it down because we don't need this one anymore." I looked at West.

"Why are you really here?"

"To tell you that Chancellor Dollfuss is dead. He died a few days ago."

"Is he German?"

"No, he's Austrian."

"Then I don't care. But I would like to tell you what I heard. That your boss murdered a bunch of National German Worker Party members. Why?"

"They were traitors."

"Oh? Really?"

"Ja. So I would like to know what you plan on doing with this group of filthy Jews?"

"I'm keeping them."

…

I'd been reading another book when I heard my Bruder come in. "What is it brohas?" I asked curiously. He was smiling like an idiot.

"Mein boss Hitler became Führer!" He said happily. He handed me a beer. "I finally have a great King."

"King? You have an Austrian for a king? An Austrian for a _German_ king?!" He thrust the beer in my hand.

"Shut up and drink your beer."

"Your men are stupid and crazy. How did Hindenburg die?"

"Lung cancer." I was quiet for a bit as I drank.

"Bruder, I think I'll give the Austrian a chance. This feels like Fritz is telling me it's time to let go of old prejudices and to do that I need to help an Austrian."

"You're right. This might be Fritz telling you it's time to let go of your dislike for Austria." I smirked. I'll do it for you Fritz.

…

 **1935**

Bruder handed me five charts. I read them and studied them. "What's the point of this?"

"To help you know when someone is a full Jew. People are confused and I don't want you to be confused."

"I thought 'Jew' was a religion…"

"Nein. It's more than that. All Jews are Jewish." I stared at mein kleiner Bruder.

"And if I come into contact with a Jew?"

"Inform me and I will take care of it immediately."

"What's the point of this again?"

"They've lost some of their rights because mein boss has reason to believe that their working with the enemy."

"The enemy? Are you hiding something from me?"

"Nein. I tell you what you need to know." I glared at him.

"That's a yes! What are you hiding?" I demanded. He stared right at me.

"I'm hiding nothing." I stood up.

"You better pray you're not hiding anything from me, Ludwig Beilschmidt." I warned. I turned and headed up my stairs.

…

 **1936**

I got dressed in my new uniform and grabbed my gun before I heard my door open. I walked downstairs to see Bruder. "Bruder? What is it?"

"I have one last set of Jews for you to train." I shook my head.

"Not right now brohas. I have to go to Spain." His eyes narrowed.

"Why is that?"

"There's a civil war going on in Spain. I'm taking my army to squash Antonio's enemies. I don't want another Mexico incident. I let Spain handle it by himself and he just ended up giving Mexico his freedom in hopes that Mexico would still love him… that didn't work out so well. Mexico doesn't want anything to do with Spain until the next century." I headed out to the door.

"Are you wearing your arm band?"

"Of course I am! I'm even going to get my army their own arm bands just like this one. Though I would prefer it to be blue. Though it makes sense that it's red. It's one of your colors."

"Prove how powerful you are Bruder." He said, giving me a smirk. I smirked back. It's never been like West to approve of my… well this type of thing. Maybe Ludwig finally accepts the idea of this being an okay thing to do and if so… my life just got one million times better.

 **Author Note: The chapters are going to get longer, I hope that's okay. =) Also, thanks to my reviewer. I know about the other victims that weren't Jewish. If you want me to, I'll put in a piece about them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**1939**

 _ **March**_

I pounced Germany, happy to finally be home again. "Bruder! Guess who's home!"

"You?"

"Ja! Guess what! Guess what!"

"What?"

"We _won_! The Spanish Civil War is over!" He gave me a smile.

"I've missed you Bruder. Do you know what I've done?"

"Nein. Tell me!"

"I have captured Czechoslovakia." I looked at him blankly.

"What's a Czecho… slovakia… Czechoslovakia?"

"It's kind of a micro nation."

"… Go West! Finally you show dominance! Now you make sure they do as you tell them. I'm going to go with Spain and France." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"And exactly where do you think you are going to go?"

"Declare war on Mexico."

"What?!"

"Well Mexico was a jerk and broke away from Spain. It was my idea. I want Spain to own Mexico."

"So what? You're going to go to war with England next to put America back under his control?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Nein! I don't give a verdammt about dummkopf England!"

"I have a better idea Bruder." I crossed my arms, glaring away from him. There he goes, ruining my fun again!

"And if I say no? What if I want to go with my first idea? Three vs one would be a quick war anyway."

"Did you forget about America?"

"America wouldn't dare fight me and nor would he care about Mexico. Mexico and him are having a spat because America took Texas and they can't decide peacefully who Texas belongs to. With Mexico under Spain's control, America can have Texas for all we care."

"England already owns Canada, if Mexico goes back to Spain then America will fear for his safety."

"What's your 'grand' idea anyway Bruder?"

"You stay and help me fight my war." I looked up confused.

"You're fighting a war? With who?" I smirked. "Who dares fight the big, scary Germany?"

"BRUDER!" I shot back, away from West so that he didn't possibly hurt me. So what if I was kind of making fun of Feliciano? "I started the war." I frowned.

"Don't lie to me West. You know I react badly to being lied to by you."

"I'm not lying. It was mein boss' idea." I groaned, shaking my head.

"I knew he was no good for you. Screw that Austrian. This is Austria's idea of getting you under _his_ wing."

"Or maybe it's Fritz trying to tell you to let go of old prejudices." I groaned, grimacing. Seems more like that than what I suggested. I gulped, rolled my eyes, and finally sighed.

"Fine! I'll let go of my prejudices and start liking Austrians. Fritz can't be wrong and neither can trusting that… st-" I took a deep breath "- Austrian." Germany smiled at me. It was a gentle smile. He was proud. I groaned, covering my face away from him. "I don't like it! But I'll do it. … Does this mean I can't fight Austria anymore?"

"Ja! He's on our side right now, remember?"

"… Nein."

…

"Bruder? What happened to you? Are you okay?" I asked. I'd been training, i.e. playing with the tanks and cannons and grenades, while he left to go do something.

"This isn't my blood."

"Oh? Then who's?"

"Poland. Russia and I attacked him."

"You attacked Poland? What about Lithuania?" I asked, my interest had been piqued by the idea of finally getting pay back for… well… Fritz taking me out of the battle between Poland and Lithuania vs me. I had been forced to forfeit. Not fair in my opinion and with Fritz not here to stop me, maybe I could get it done now.

"Russia wants Lithuania. However he wants to swoop in when Poland and Lithuania are weak. I am calling in you for that job. You will weaken them. Then we hand Lithuania and Poland over to Russia and he will leave us alone, perhaps even help us again later."

"Ooh. I like this idea."

…

"Bruder? Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That Britain declared war on you?"

"Ja. It is true. So did France, Australia, and New Zealand. Which means I forbid you to see France anymore."

"What?! You can't forbid me to see France! He's my best friend! He's _always_ been my best friend!"

"Not anymore." I glared at him.

"You don't make those types of decisions for me, Ludwig!"

"This war was _my_ idea. Therefore, all my decisions for you are _final_."

"Nein! I disagree!"

"Your boss signed a contract with mine. You cannot do anything about it Bruder! I will station soldiers to remain at your side for the remainder of this war if I have to!" That was a threat. I glared at Germany.

" _Fine_!" I spat.

" _Fine._ " He turned and left me standing there. I stomped around the room, picking things up and throwing them. He's _never_ acted this way before! Not even in World War One! Something's changed. Something _big._ What is it? That's what I have to find out.

…

The stupid Germans began using some strange substance that killed the elderly and the disabled. They were killing off perfectly fine Germans, mainly Jews. It reminds me of when they started keeping Germans in the camps. The disobedient ones.

This was going too far for my liking. I had to do something about it. I knew just what too. It could only be one person who had the authority to do such horrible things. The Führer. I knew just what I would do too.

…

I had my Jewish army behind me. We had successfully captured Hitler's building and now I was standing in front of his office door. I turned the knob but it was locked. I looked at my men and they nodded their heads. They covered their ears. I kicked the door down hard.

We surrounded Hitler in a matter of moments. "What are you doing?" He didn't recognize me. It figures. He's only seen me once. And I was dressed differently. I said nothing. I only gave a few signals and before the Jew could give the killing shot, I heard a different gun go off.

"Get Hitler out of here." Hitler was gone in moments. "I can't believe you would do this."

"I'm only trying to fix the problem West! I learned the things that have happened while I've been away! He's killing the innocent, even the German innocent." I shouted at Germany. Germany gave me a hard glare. He looked at the Jews.

"Kill them. Kill them all."

"No! Wait!" Too late. One by one they fell down dead. I fell to my knees, watching them bleed out. I watched in horror.

"Germany doesn't need any weak links, Gilbert. I suggest you get on the right page. For this act, I sentence you to camp duty for one year. Then when it is time for your sentence to end, I'll send you Lithuania and Poland." He turned his back and left. I glared after him. Screw his boss! I sighed as blood reached my hands.

"Fritz? What am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to side with _him_? Or do I stop him? Fritz." I felt awesome tears appear in my eyes. "I wish you were here. I don't know what to do. I'm forced to do as _he_ says because _mein boss_ signed a contract!" If you were here, I'd know _exactly_ what I'm expected to do.

…

The only thing I could think of was West's face when I was forced into the back of the truck with the only survivors of my Jewish army. I was told I was going to watch them die and I fought as hard as I could but when my Bruder retaliated against my retaliation by killing one of them with his own gun… I gave up. I don't want… this type of punishment.

I heard the truck stop. I looked up blankly to see we'd stopped moving and that the gates had closed behind us. The Jews and I were shackled together and there were plenty of German troops to make sure I 'behaved' myself. I sighed as the back door was pulled down. I stood up and got out of the truck. One by one we were unshackled and one by one the Jews were numbered. I watched as they were forced to forget their name for their number.

Then some of the German troops forced them into the barracks. I walked around to get used to my surroundings. It wasn't the same as the first one I went to. It was worse. There was a torture chamber. There was also a small house, a small cell, that had been clearly built for me.

"Your work begins tomorrow." I was told as I was locked into the house. I sat down at the table and laid my head down. I wish West were here.


	4. Chapter 4

**1940**

I've seen many things happen at this camp. Most of them were terrible. I wonder if Bruder knows it's happening or if Hitler's hiding it from him. I was in charge of some of the Jews and I had made them into an army. I won't be making them attack Hitler. Instead I had them building me a rail road that went around the camp, and through vegetation and lots more things, so it'd already been completed.

I would hold a fishing rod that held a bag of money. The rail cart would go on it's own for this, the jew who caught the bag of gold coins first would be freed by my order and they would get to go home. Or whatever happened when that German came back claiming they had indeed been returned home. For me it was a type of game I could play to keep the Jews safe. Of course to get them out of the camp, I had chained them all together by their ankles by _very_ long chains. To be fair.

I was playing this game when West arrived again. He had the Jews ushered back to where they belonged. And I too was dragged back into the camp. I was standing in the middle of the camp, watch the Jews eat bad food.

"Bruder, I think it's time to take you home. You've staid here long enough."

"Thank you West." I said smiling at him. "But I would rather stay here and continue to play games with the Jews." He shook his head.

"Don't you ever worry they might run away?"

"No. As you saw, they wear one sheet of cloth with no pockets, and are chained together by their ankles."

"Almost sounds medieval. However, as promised." He motioned with his hand and his men hurried to obey. I watched curiously. I saw Lithuania and Poland dragged out of the trunk of Germany's car. "They are yours to break as you choose. When you finish, Russia will be taking them off your hands and I will be taking you home where you will be given a bath and the best food to welcome you home." He gave me a smile. I smiled back.

"Glad to hear I 'can' come home. If I wanted to I would have come home before. I just thought playing with the Jews would be much more fun."

"As long as you don't touch them." Lithuania and Poland reached us. I was handed their chain that held them. I yanked hard on it, making them fall to their faces. 'Fritz… don't watch what I'm about to do. It won't make you happy.'

"How long do I have?"

"As long as you need. Just have me messaged." I nodded as he went back to his car but he didn't leave. I dragged Poland and Lithuania back with me toward the chamber they tortured the Jews in, yanking hard when I felt any bit of resistance. I don't need Fritz watching this. He'd be furious or something. I'm just having some fun. Mean fun, but fun nonetheless.

When we reached inside the building, I unchained them from their shackles. Of course having made sure everything was securely locked. I turned around to them. Lithuania was standing in front of Poland, in a protective stance. Poland was trying to do his nails. I scoffed, cackling at them.

"You both look so _weak_." I taunted at them, circling them. Lithuania copied my movements to make sure I didn't have a chance at attacking Poland. I smirked before grabbing his hair and yanking hard on it. "You don't stand a _chance_." I continued to tease. "So… I know you both remember the battle we had? The one I was forced to forfeit by mein boss? Well now's your chance. Now's your chance to finally prove if you can beat me or not. I'll be so kind as to give you the first move." I moved back and held my arms out, away from me. I was being honest. I wanted a fight between us.

"I don't know what you are planning, but you will never touch Poland!" Lithuania said, glaring at me as he threw up a fist and took a step toward me.

"Hey, Prussia, do you have a nail file some where near here?"

"Is that a challenge, Lithuania?" I asked, ignoring Poland.

"No it's not. It's a promise." He replied.

"Are you going to hit me? Or are you going to take the Italian way out?" I taunted at him, moving quickly into his face. Surely there's a way I can get him to strike first. He put his arms to his sides. I moved my head to see Poland beside him. "And what of you, you girly boy?" He ignored me as he began to mess with his hair.

"Lithuania will take care of you." He said, with clear confidence. I smirked at Lithuania.

"So Lithuania, how is it going?"

"What do you mean?"

"Being Poland's boyfriend of course! I mean, you're always protecting him like he can't defend himself. You're lucky Russia isn't here, aren't you? The way I heard it, he once claimed you. He conquered you when you and Poland lost." He didn't move. Okay so I'm going to be the one who starts it. I brought up a fist and punched Lithuania in the jaw, knocking him to the floor. I walked toward him and kicked him in the stomach. He groaned in pain. I noticed he had blood on his clothes. Either Germany had already had at them or… no Germany already beat them. That's why their not so eager to attack me. I turned around and headed for Poland. He was staring at Lithuania in horror.

"Didn't you hear me?!" Lithuania shouted. He was quickly between us again. I felt disapproving eyes on me. I quickly looked around but no one was there. It must be Lithuania. Of course it is. Fritz is somewhere else. I told him not to watch.

"No, actually I didn't. Mind repeating yourself?" I asked.

"You will _never_ touch Poland!" I kneed him as he spoke. He fell to the floor, cringing in pain. I kicked him in the mouth before stepping on his hair and toward Poland. Poland kicked me in the stomach. I grunted as I cringed in pain. I smiled at him before reaching for him. Lithuania knocked me off my feet and kicked me. I smiled.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" I cheered as I stood up. "Finally you choose to fight back, Lithuania? Maybe you are more of a man than I thought." I stated. He yelled and ran at me, aiming to punch me hard. I dodged and kicked him to his face. "Sorry, that won't work." I kicked him in the back of the head before standing on his hands and hair. I bent down to study him.

"Don't you _dare_ harm Poland!" He shouted. I grabbed him by his hair and pulled him to his feet by force. He cringed in pain and as he was brought up he punched in my mouth. I backed off, holding my hand to my mouth, trying to get the pain to go away but I moved on with my task. I turned around to head for Poland. Lithuania quickly yanked me around and tried to punch me again. I caught his fist and started crushing it. I moved him to his knees before kicking him in the gut.

"Stay down!" I ordered. I turned back to Poland. Poland had no blood on him. So clearly Germany had tried to break their spirit himself but had failed terribly and had decided to have me do it instead. He has a brilliant mind. No, actually, West isn't capable of such violence. I was going to punch Poland in his gut but Lithuania had dodged between us just in time. I growled before walking over to him and started pounding into him as much as I could. He coughed out blood and Poland finally reacted. He came running to stand between us.

"Leave him alone!" He shouted at me. "Can't you see he's had enough?!" I punched him in his jaw.

"I didn't ask you to talk to me Poland!" I shouted. "This is getting pitiful. I'll get something to help it along." I stated. I walked over Lithuania and to the table where I picked up a knife. I turned around to them, tracing the blade. "Who wants to go first?" I asked.

I stared at them. They'd been knocked out. By blood loss or pain I don't know. Poland was more bloody than Lithuania though. Lithuania had finally been unable to move. I headed out, feeling eyes on me. They seemed disapproving. I was getting creeped out because I felt like someone was watching me even though I knew no one was there.

"West, it's done." I told him. He smiled. I saw Russia walk into the camp, wearing a uniform of his own. I smiled at him as he looked at me. I pointed to where I had left them. He headed there himself and a moment later I saw him walk out, dragging Lithuania with him.

"Thank you friend. Now Lithuania will like to come live with me." He left, got in a car, and drove off. I got in West's car and he drove us home where I got a clean bath and the best food.

…

I was communicating with my soldiers that I had put into offensive, side by side with Germany's army. I hung up when I finished and I saw Germany come in. "I will hope you find it to your liking that my men are moving to help yours."

"I appreciate the change of heart Gilbert. I thought you should know that Berlin got attacked by England. So you might finally get to have your wish of fighting England, even if it might not be one on one."

"It's fine. I can have a different fight with him if I want later."

"To combat what England did, mein boss has launched an attack on England. He calls it Operation Sea Lion."

"How's it going?"

"I don't know. We saw them off a few hours ago."

"I hope it ends well. I have just one question. What do you hope to gain from fighting Britain? Surely not land."

"We hope to capture their Jews. That is what I was told."

"Sounds like a lot to do for him."

…

I was with West as he finished talking to his boss on the phone. "Bruder, I need you to know that we have new Axis friends. Italy and Japan."

"Are you sure you want Feliciano fighting on your side? He gives up a lot."

"I know but I have faith in him. The more the better as I thought."

"True. So I guess this means I have to stop trying to conquer him?" I smiled at West. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Ja."

"Fine. I will. I promise."

…

"We've had to post pone the Operation until Spring."

"Weather problems?" I asked, smirking at him.

"This isn't a game, Bruder!" He shouted. "I'm sorry. I'm feeling very stressed right now." I frowned before giving him a big hug.

"Don't worry West. Everything will be fine. I promise. You don't have to stress out over anything."

"I think my troops are too spread out. France has proven in the past that this is a bad thing. I have troops in Romania, England, and even Africa."

"Don't worry about it. Now that Prussia is in the war, you'll win quickly. Once we beat England we can call it to an end with some treaty." He shook his head.

"Thank you but I don't think we're ready to bring it to an end. I want to conquer China before I bring it to an end."

"China? That's asking for a lot. What if I move my troops to attack China and that way all you have to worry about is England?"

"Sure. I suppose. It depends on what mein boss wants."

…

"Austria and I are here to help, Germany." Hungary said, smiling at us. I smiled back.

"Told you they'd join our side Bruder." I said, smirking at West.

"Thank you very much, Hungary. Romania has already joined our side. With you two, and mein Bruder, on our side I believe there is no way we can lose to those Ally bastards!" He said, smiling at them. Everybody cheered.


	5. Chapter 5

**1941**

Germany and I were sitting in his boss' office and we were looking at a map as his boss talked to the Germans and Prussians in the room. Germany was talking to me.

"This is Germany on the map and this is Prussia. So far we've gained this land." He pointed at countries on the map, including Hungary and Austria and Italy and Japan. "The English have conquered most of the posts in Africa." He pointed at Africa. "Now they have started attacking here." He said pointing to Greece.

"Their attacking Greece?" I asked curiously. "Ooh! What side is Turkey on! He'd love to join us!"

"We need to meet them here. Their trying to take Italy. So far our troops are beating them away from Italy. We need to free Romano from the verdammt Allies."

"They took Romano!" I shouted, furious. The Prussians looked at me, concerned. I looked at them. "Go back to listening to Hitler. He's more important right now." I ordered. Hitler was actually cool. He was giving me Polish and Lithuanian Jews! I would train them into an army and then have them shove me around in a mine cart. Because I thought it was fun. However, of course, at times I would find my Jews had been replaced by new ones. I didn't mind really. No matter what you do with them, their still from Lithuania and Poland! Surprisingly not all Polish people are… well Polandy.

"Mein boss is working on gaining this territory." He pointed at an area around England and a few other places. "We want your help here." He finished, pointing toward Russia and the other enemy countries that lied East of us.

"Got it!" I smiled at Germany. "I'll attack from here." I pointed to Italy. "And I'll have my men over here, killing the enemy. In this case, the end justifies the means. Right?" I asked.

"Ja. Kill them all or all that you see. Kill any sympathizers, they could try to keep you away and defend the Allies." I nodded.

"Makes sense."

…

"That verdammt liar!" Germany shouted. I looked up from the papers his boss gave to me to read. They were poems about mein boss, he wasn't kidding when he said he loved all forms of art and Fritz. I'd stopped getting Jews but that was fine with me because I had more things to worry about now. So far my men were succeeding in their part of the war. I could swear we almost have Romano back!

"The hölle you talking about West?" I asked.

"America!" I rolled my eyes.

"And what about America?"

"He claimed to be neutral but then he turns around and-"

"Okay I get it. America is a dummkopf. Agreed." I didn't want him to rage himself into an unstoppable rage and you could just hear it in his voice. "Any good news?" I asked hopefully. He smiled.

"Actually yes. We have Yugoslavia and Greece." I beamed at him.

"See? You don't need that dumb ass to help you. I have good news too! I have one more move to make before we have Romano back with us! Where he belongs! Well actually he belongs with Spain I think. You know because Spain is always trying to defend Italy."

"You mean Romano."

"That's what I said!" I complained.

…

We were back in Hitler's office but I was due for a meeting with the guy. Right now Germany was sitting next to me, again pointing at parts of a map to inform me what was going on. However I think something is up because I've been given a new map of Germany and it's made me curious and I'm going to look into the gain/lose land catalog that they've been writing down to see if I'm right. Until then I won't be making any accusations.

"We've taken Minsk, which is here." I nodded. I had no idea what Minsk was. Belarus?

"Bruder! Question!" I told him. He looked at me.

"Ja?"

"Why are we attacking Belarus? Wouldn't that start a fight with Russia?"

"We want to invade Russia. Moving on."

"Nein! You can't invade Russia. He's your ally right now."

"Mein boss wants to invade Russia and he will invade Russia. They already made an agreement with England. England have Syria." He pointed at the map.

"Verdammt! Their going for Turkey!" I hate the Allies. It's not like they can leave us alone anyway but I mean really! Leave my friends alone!

"We also have taken Kiev, Odessa, Kharkov, and Rostov." I studied the places he put his finger on. Seems we're moving into Russia? "That is all. Now I need to inform you that all Jews will be wearing yellow stars." I raised a brow at that statement.

"Why?"

"Because they have been ordered to."

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know." I heard the door open as his boss came in. I smiled at him. Germany smiled at him too before standing up, saluting him (which I laughed at), and leaving. I smirked as Bruder left. This is hilarious.

"I hope you don't expect me to do the same. I don't salute anyone but mein boss."

"I don't. Not yet." _Not_ _yet_ he says. "-I need to prove myself worthy and I will do that by doing the impossible. Conquering Russia." Prove himself worthy? By betraying a friend? You've got to be kidding me. "-here to speak about Frederick the Great. First I have to suggest you watch these movies." He shoved a piece of paper in front of me. It held German titles of movies.

"Movies on Fritz? I'd be delighted, as long as their _German_ movies and not _Austrian_ movies. Austria hates Fritz."

"I have broken all ties with Austria because of this. I think it would be better to rule Germany and Prussia than Austria any day." Did he just say he wants to rule over me? I was about to tell him off but he quickly shooed me out of his office.

…

"I changed my mind Bruder. I think I actually like your boss. He gave me a list of movies to watch. Their supposed to have a representation of Fritz in them. Isn't that awesome?! Their making movies of mein boss!" I cheered, grinning at him.

"Ja. Awesome." He said. We were walking in snow and he seemed to be getting sick. I grabbed his arm and dragged him to a coffee shop.

"We'll take two hot chocolates!" I ordered. My order was quickly finished and I started drinking mine and turned to hand Germany his but he was gone. Hmm… I left after paying and looked around for him. By the time I finished mine and his was about to start losing it's warmth I found him walking around again. I hurried fast to catch up, not be heard, and not spill his drink.

"Bruder, I don't need the coffee."

"Ja you do! And it's not coffee, it's hot chocolate! So Fritz won't be upset with you I promise." I assured him. He glared at me.

"I don't have time for this, I need to make sure everything is going according to plan!" He moved forward without taking the cup. I watched him go, disappointed and a little sad. I smiled and quickly added some marshmallows and whipped cream with little chocolate chips before finding him again. I had warmed it up of course.

"How about this?" I asked. He looked at it and sighed.

"Fine. I'll drink it. But only to make you happy." I smiled.

"It does make me happy." I replied. I watched with joy as he drank his hot chocolate.

…

"Greatest of news Bruder!" Germany said, before coughing. Then he sneezed.

"West! As your big brother, I order you to go sit in front of a fire! You're getting sick! I don't like it!" I ordered. He glared at me.

"I don't have time for that!" He coughed again before trying to speak. "Mein boss has control of the whole German army! We're going to do great! This war will be over in no time! Just wait!" He finished his last statement with a big coughing fit. I glared.

"You _will_ go inside and sit by the fire! We can have these weird things called s'mores. It's an American thingy."

"I vill _not_ go inside! Did you not hear me? I don't have time for that! I have to keep watch over my country." I narrowed my eyes at his stubborn behavior. I pulled out some pills and got a cup of water.

"Then at least take these pills to help your health." He did something I didn't even expect from him. He swatted it out of my hands and onto the floor. I glared at him. Before I knew what I was doing, I had bent him over and delivered a few swats to his bottom.

When I realized I did that, I grabbed hold of his forearm and dragged him to my house before shoving him in front of the fire that I quickly lit. "Bruder, I'm sorry." I got him some hot chocolate and some pills before forcing him to take the medicine.

"I love you Luddy but lately you've been hard headed. I don't approve of this. And you know it." I kissed his cheeks and his forehead as I used to do when he was young. He didn't try to swat me away though, instead he kissed my cheek back. I spent the rest of December watching mein kleiner Bruder and making him healthy again. He was healthy again by January.


	6. Chapter 6

**1942**

I was sitting in my office, a map of the world in front of me and a bunch of papers tacked to the wall behind me. I was finally getting the chance to see what was going on with Hitler and Germany. I think West is gaining too much land at too fast a pace, one of the same reasons that the Roman Empire fell! I will _not_ have my kleiner bruder defeated the same way Rome was!

I was finally coloring in the latest area that we had taken from the enemies. I stood and read through all the papers again and checked the map to see that I hadn't missed anything. Everything we lost, I put a big black x. Everything we gained back, I put a big blue check at. To add to my job I was doing in the first place, underneath all those checks and marks I put dates on. Today it was the second of March, 1942.

I was right! He's gaining too much too fast! Sure I know we're in a war but that's one problem that Germany has to deal with on top of his citizens, the economy, everything! Something has to be done! And it's not peace because peace is too late. It won't help. And Germany can't win this war. He'll fall apart! But if he loses, the verdammt Allies are going to tear him apart anyway! Germany can't handle this on his own. Prussia will step in. However, I can't win this war either. I don't want either of us to fall apart. Then what exactly do you expect me to do! I started pacing around my office, trying to think of a way out of this war. A way where neither of us lose.

This is Fritz' fault! If he had never died, we never would have been in this mess! Also my fault. I could have done something sooner. I just didn't care to watch Germany close enough. Had I, we wouldn't be in this mess! Mostly, this is Hitler's fault! He's the one who revolted in the first place! Germany should have known better than to put him in charge! Not only is he Austrian but he manipulated the government! He manipulated the German King! I stopped pacing as an idea came to me.

…

However, before I could even bring my army together, I was stopped dead in my tracks. One of Germany's men had been attacked in Prague. So that was where I was headed to stomp out the enemy. I took the whole of the Prussian military there and was pleased to see that there were Germans here too.

My army and I laid siege to the place and the rest of us rounded up the enemy and shot them dead before they had a chance to rebel. Kind of like back in the day when I would go on crusades! I rounded up everyone who I didn't like or wasn't German. I even captured the leader of the Prague. However, before I disposed of him, I called West to inform him of what happened and to ask what he wanted me to do with him. That was his man that was attacked. In the end, I had his men and mine attacked Lidice as well.

…

I was in my house, planning my ideas for tomorrow when Germany came in, beaming with joy. I grinned at him. "I see you're happy. What happened?" I asked. Don't say you captured someone else! He looked at me.

"Tomorrow we will be attacking Stalingrad! We've gotten further than anyone else in Russia."

"Still attacking him are you? I thought he was your friend." I replied. He gave me a glare.

"We've already been over this, bruder! You should be happy for us!"

"Oh, I am happy for you. I should also warn you to leave Russia alone. You won't succeed. Many people have tried. When winter comes, your men will have to leave Russia. Why do I know this? Because that is Russia's strategy. That is how he beat Napoleon. Back when France was great." He rolled his eyes at me.

"What do you know about conquering Russia? You've never tried."

"Because Russia is boring to me! That is why!" I yelled at him. That was the truth! "I don't approve of you attacking your friend either! If I was standing in the way would you attack me as well?"

"Nein! I would order you to stand down!"

"And if Hitler thought it best? Like he did with Russia?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Bruder. Mein boss would never think it appropriate to invade you."

"Prussia probably has jews too you know. That's what he's after, isn't it? Or is it land? Why are you fighting this war?" He didn't answer, he just rolled his eyes and left.

"I'll be back when you're not drunk. You smell like beer." He replied and left.

"Know what you're fighting for otherwise a war isn't worth shit!" I yelled at him as he left. Idiot. …Why am I not stopping him? I'm just letting him do it! I stood up to go after him but then remembered I didn't want him to know what we were planning.

…

We were rushing the office and I slammed the door open before pointing my gun at him. I shouted at him in French before shooting him. He screamed in pain but he didn't die. Before I could deliver the final blow, I'd been hit by the back of a gun in the chest. I looked up to see Germany. Oops.

"Get them out! Get him to safety!" West ordered. When we were alone he glared down at me. "This is the second time you tried to murder mein boss! What in the hell is wrong with you?! You dummkopf! That is why I am disposing of your army! Prussia no longer has an army, navy, or military! You have _nothing_! They will be joining the ranks of the German army!"

"Bruder! Wait!" I pleaded, knowing where he was going with this.

"You are hereby ordered to join the German army! You will be on the front lines of the attack on Stalingrad!"

"I refuse!" I shouted at him.

"You can't refuse! You have no longer have the authority! _You_ no longer have authority!" I glared at him.

"I no longer have authority!" I stood up, yanking his gun away from him. He stepped into my face, glaring at me, daring me to try something. So I did. "I'll show you no authority West!" I said, yanking him by his forearm. I sat down on the desk, yanked him over my lap and started the spanking. West froze for a minute before exploding.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?!" He demanded.

"I have authority West! You do not have the right to tell me I don't! Yes I tried to kill your boss! But not because I don't like you! It's because I don't like nor do I trust him! If you continue down this path, the only thing you will be getting is destruction! You are already in a tight situation! And yes it's because I've not been a great big brother lately but I aim to change that! Do you hear me West? I will do whatever it takes, whenever it takes to keep you safe! That's my job! You may no longer be little but you are still my job to take care of! I don't mind you correcting me when I need it because I don't mind correcting you when you need it!" I scolded, delivering a swat with every word I said, knowing that this was probably my only chance to get through his thick skull.

"I don't need you to keep me safe! That is why I have an army! Mein boss has it right! You have never done anything to help me through that verdammt treaty the Allies signed back in the Great War!" I glared at him. I quickly bared his bottom to try harder. Perhaps I should use a belt.

"Your army follow your rules! They don't know when you need to be safe! I was there for you! I was always giving you things you didn't have! I helped to try to repay those stupid bastards the money they wanted! I have always been there for you and you know it, Ludwig!"

"The only destruction I will receive is the destruction of France and the other verdammt Allies!" Clearly I wouldn't be getting through to him. This wasn't working. I also knew I couldn't keep this up, it wasn't working so I would need to try something else. I delivered a few swats to his thighs before letting him up.

"As a responsible Großer Bruder, I will gladly go to fight the battle of Stalingrad. You will stay here and think about what you are fighting for and the outcomes this war could have and the causes and effects of all outcomes. You're good at that." I told him before leaving the room.

…

We were winning. Well we being West's army and I. I no longer had an army. I knew this because I tried to contact them and all I got was a German leader of the German army. And sometimes West. He seemed to have grown colder towards me but I didn't care. Perhaps that meant he was thinking I was right.

So that had been decided I wouldn't be trying to assassinate his boss anymore. I had no power to do so. I had authority, I just didn't have power. Today the Russians had fired back on the attack of Stalingrad. I'd been wounded and they were patching me up. Not that I needed it. I was going to be better by tomorrow but they were treating me like any German soldier. They recognized who I was, they also knew what their orders were. So I was granted privileges.

"You know, you don't need to heal my wounds, they'll heal themselves. It's always been that way." The doctor ignored me.

…

I was back at West's home and he was talking to me about how the Italians had been captured by Russia and how he had barely gotten away with Romano and Feliciano. That they were scratched but nothing major.

"Congrats Bruder." I said. "Now I would like to know when I can have my military back."

"The end of the war of course. I will not be going back on my decision, Bruder."

"Not even to save the German country?"

"The country doesn't need to be saved, we're just fine and we are going to win this war." He said, clearly trying to convince me.


	7. Chapter 7

Well now I know what West meant by America is an asshole. Okay not exactly his words but still. America was firing bombs at us when he promised to leave us alone in our affairs. Oh well. I can use America to my advantage in getting what I want by tricking him into doing it. He loves to declare himself the hero all the time.

They had bombed us at Wilhelmshaven. And not to mention Germany's ex friend Russia defeated Hitler's attempt at Stalingrad. I had warned him not to do it and he still did it. I didn't have a problem with any of these countries really. I fought a Seven Year War, where everyone was against me. I think I even know how to make America lose. He's so concerned about being the hero, he'll do anything. So the number one thing you have to do with him is make his soldiers get too far spread apart.

Of course I'm not going to tell West that. Not to be a jerk but because then he might actually win this war. Which would be a bad thing. The only chance those damn Allies have of winning is America, because America's very stupid.

Another problem I've gotten is that the Germans seem to be attacking Jews who are minding their own business. I would ask Germany to make it stop, I mean your killing people you could just force into the army maybe even onto the front lines of battle, but I knew he wouldn't listen to me. So why try?

…

The Allies have taken Tunisia, Germans and Italians have surrendered at North Africa, and the English are attacking us as well. This sucks! I should be helping my bruder out! Not sitting here with his boss talking about Fritz!

I'd watched a few scenes of the movies he'd suggested and I'd quit immediately… because they didn't look exactly like Fritz… very childish I know. But I'm going to watch them later, when I have time for it.

"I don't think you're trying hard enough to win this war." I told him. He looked at me. He'd been studying a map.

"Why is that?"

"Well either that or you don't know what your doing. Have you studied history at all? One major mistake you made was going after Russia. You would have been better off as keeping him as a friend. Everyone but America seems to be terrified of him. He would have helped you defeat England. Also, about France. He's shown you many things. Like the best way to defeat America would be to take the fight to his homeland. If you know what I mean. If I were you, I'd send my army to Washington DC and burn down the White House like the English did so many years ago." I was lying, sure I might do that, but not to win the war. I wanted to trick Hitler into losing the battle. I knew that if he did that that America would get pissed and start fighting harder.

"I shall see what I can do about that." He stated before going back to the map. "Where would you bring in your soldiers." I grabbed some of his tokens that were really just sitting there, killing unsuspecting people. I moved five U boats and three war ships over to Washington DC.

"This way, any ships they send out there are dead meat, because of the U boats, and the people on land would be in danger because these ships would be firing at the main land. In my eyes, that is a fool proof plan." Not even you could mess it up. "Notice that America has most of his troops over here, in Europe. He has a limited supply over in America so when the ships are no longer being shot at, the men can go to land and burn down the White House. Remember the objective is not to kill the president, they'll have moved him far away by then, if their smart. The objective is to burn their house down." He nodded when I finished speaking.

"And then America will be sending their troops back to America, leaving Europe less polluted by filthy Americans." I nodded.

"If he's smart and learned from the wars France has been in. However, since America isn't really the learning type. He won't have learned anything and he'll lose the war on his end. You need money for weapons and you can't have weapons if you have no money." If America looks like he's about to lose, I'll step in and send him his next moves. He can either follow them or ignore them.

…

I've stopped paying attention to the things Hitler was doing because I had more important things to accomplish. Himmler was still killing Jews, Germany was giving it his last try to attack Kursk, and the Allies were attacking Austria in Sicily. Or someone. Sicily is owned by Austria right? I would go to war for it but now was _not_ the time.

I was worried about the Italian brothers. They were probably going to be attacked by the Allies next and Germany can't be everywhere. I've been put in some of his battles now. He knew my past of victories. Which was bad for me, I've always bragged about it and now it's coming back to bite me. Damn it! I have noticed one thing. Hitler never shows his face in public anymore. Probably too many attempts on his life. My bad. I've only done it twice though.

"West, I'm worried about Romano and Feliciano. I think the Allies are going to be after them next."

"I know they are." He replied, not looking up from his map. He was in contact with his generals and his boss.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go get them!" I demanded.

"I will."

"Right now, before they do. They're moving closer and closer each day. The Italians are too good at surrendering and the verdammt Allies are going to take advantage of this. Their bloodthirsty savages who had no idea what they were doing in the first place. The next thing you know, they'll be attacking Japan! I don't think Japan's evolved enough to handle this type of war. He's only ever fought China from what I know, and China sucks!"

"Have you even fought China?"

"Nein. He's not worth my time." I replied. He stared at me for a moment before he nodded.

"Bruder, I order you to go retrieve Romano and Italy before the end of the month." I nodded, saluting him, smiling.

"Yes Sir!"

…

We'd successfully evacuated Sicily and I had Italy and Romano living in Germany's house. It was safe for them there. Germany could protect them easily. America was still attacking, but he seemed to be getting the nerve to attack Germany directly and Russia had taken Kharkov back.

"Did you hear what mein boss said?" Germany asked, clearly trying to not laugh.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said that the Allies want an unconditional surrender from us. Do they think we would actually do that?"

"Do they really? What's an… what is that?"

"No guarantees are given to the surrendering party. They basically called me weak."

"Well that's stupid. The only one who could go up against you and win is me." He chuckled. "I'm the one who taught you how to fight."

…

"Bruder! The Allies attacked Rome! That shows what I said about them is true! They know the Italians can't harm them and yet they chose to go after the weaker country first! Have they surrendered to the Allies yet?"

"Yes. They have but Romano and Italy are safe here, with us. Though I think it best to send them to Hungary. Their not going to attack Hungary. Their only after Japan and me."

"Don't forget about me. They want me too, because they know I taught you how to fight."

"The Allies are at Salerno and Taranto. And we took Rome back, so you don't have to worry much about the Italians."

"I guess you're right, Bruder."

"What's worse is that Russia retook Kiev. We were making such good progress and now I'm seeing it stripped away as easily as we received it." I didn't say anything about that. That wasn't my fault but that was good and bad at the same time for me. That meant my Bruder might survive this when it all goes to hell. Yes even I know we're not going to win and I can't do anything about it because my armies were dissolutioned.

…

Now the Allies had gone too far, even for me! They had bombed Berlin! If we ever get out of this war, I'm going to make them pay for attacking my Bruder's home! I'll burn down the House! I'll tear down everything they love! Don't you dare mess with my little brother!


	8. Chapter 8

I was hiding under my desk, sobbing. "Fritz! Why did you leave? I don't know what to do! Germany's under attack and he's in a war he can't possibly win! It's all Hitler's fault! If you were here you could change his mind! He loves you! He always asks me about you and what you'd do. I know I can't keep helping the Allies and I know I can't keep helping my brother. But I also can't not help my brother. I know that someone has to win. I also know what will happen to Germany! Fritz, why'd you leave me!" I wracked with sobs as I mourned the loss of Fritz.

Fritz always, always knew what to do! No matter what was happening! He won the Seven Years War with me, and he faced harder battles than anyone can say they have. It's not fair.

"I don't know what to do." I whispered. I took a deep breath. I can't break. Not now, not when Germany needs me most. You know what sucks about being the oldest country? There's no one to comfort you! I took a few more deep breaths. "I can do this. I am the Awesome Prussia. I can do anything." I took three more deep breaths before calming down. I crawled out from under my desk, sitting in the chair instead.

…

"The Allies had just bombed a monastery! I knew it! They have no religion! They're all going to hell!" I informed my bruder. He looked up from his paper work.

"It doesn't matter. We've already started our counter attack."

"Of course it matters! They just tried to kill a bunch of God's people and tried to end the religion! How would they like it if one of their churchs got blown up?" Bruder rolled his eyes before going back to his paper work. "Fine. You may not care, but I do!" I seethed, marching out of the room to go find and help Hitler. The Allies deserved a comeback!

…

We'd been bombed again! I was growing infuriated by their moves. Of course we're in a war, but their bombing Germany! Hurting my kleiner bruder always made my blood boil. I had found Hitler and I'd helped him with a plan for revenge, since I told him that Fritz would pissed about what they did. So I kind of manipulated him. Fritz never got pissed at anything.

…

The Allies had struck below the belt again, proving to be just as bad as Hitler, if not worse! They attacked the Italians again! They'd rather tackle the weaker before even daring to tackle the stronger. That's the weakest strategy in all of history! Why do you think I always went for the big targets first?!

Not only did they attack Rome, the heart of the Italians, they're defeating Germany! Hitler's so spineless! … But then, that's a good thing isn't it? Seeing as Germany is losing? Not a major loss but still. Their backing Germany out of Italy. Without Germany, the Italians are defenseless and their going to surrender as soon as they get spotted by the enemy or run. Their not meant for war! Who's bloody idea was it to put them in!?

…

I recently learned that the Italians surrendered last year to the Allies and yet the Allies are still attacking the Italians?! I will never be friends with an Ally! The Allies had entered Rome and were now attacking the north coast of France, another one of their friends, but Germany was killing them as soon as they stepped foot on land in France so I wasn't really worried there. Germany had attacked England with a rocket. Remind me to ask Germany what that is. I think it's the same as a bomb.

…

The stupid German Army officers tried to murder Hitler, pissing off West. Don't they realize it's a bit too late for that type of behaviour? The Allies are still going to be attacking us. Though they might have done it because they wanted to surrender! In which case I don't care how Germany decides to punish them.

Russia had freed its first concentration camp, and for that I was pleased. That meant Germans accused of treason and Jews accused of being Jews were freed! Though I knew I would have to act like I was displeased when next to Hitler, Germany saw right through my faux fury.

I was furious with America, he was purposefully attacking churches and other religious buildings. If I were England, I'd teach the boy some manners. Not even I attacked a place of worship… not that I remember anyway.

…

I really feel like writing America to know if he planned on conquering his friend France because it didn't seem he was headed toward us, like it did with the bloody Russians, it seemed he was headed toward the heartland of France, Paris. Maybe I should remind him how to treat friends.

Germany was finally going on the offensive again. That's good because you cannot survive on the defensive, you will always lose only using defense. Though I do remember someone once said that a good offense is a good defense. I have as of yet to test it's truth. Germany, on the other hand, despite trying for offensive, has now lost Bucharest.

Back to America attacking France, it seems that France or Germany are finally defending themselves from America. I for one hope it is France, he needs to win a few battles. Though it makes me wonder who's side France is really on. I hope it's mine! Friendship never dies!

…

Damn it! The Americans are closing in on Germany! America from the East, Russia from the West, Britain from the North. West is surrounded by foolish enemies! I wish I could stop them but Germany thought it best to take away my army!

…

Poland had apparently tried to rise up against Germany but as soon as Hitler told me about it, Germany had already crushed them… with the Prussian army mind you. Or that's what he told me. He also told me that Rommel committed suicide and I gave him my condolences and he surprised me by waving them off. Of course he came to me again when he had been forced to surrender at Aachen, Germany. He wanted advice and I gave him honest advice, seeing as they were now in Germany.

…

France had surprised me by entering the war again. He had been at the Rhine but now he was at Strasbourg, last I heard. Germany told Japan, Italy, Feliciano, and I about Greece having a civil war and how Athens was placed under a different form of leadership.

Germany informed me that Germany won the 'Battle of the Bulge'. I forced him to drop everything and celebrate his victory, he eventually started to enjoy himself with me as we celebrated the great victory.

…

I sat in my office, two men stood at either side of the wall. I was staring at the map of passed events of the war. Germany was losing. Badly. I couldn't let that happen. If they reached Berlin, who knew what they'd do?

They'd tear Germany apart of course. But if Germany wins, he'll be too big to control his nation. He'll fall. Just like Rome did. He'll be forgotten. Like Germania. What am I supposed to do? I can't let him lose, he'll be torn apart. I can't let him win, he'll fall apart. I'm stuck! How do I save someone who's 'destined' to fall?

Germany's too young to do this! He just started supporting himself! It isn't fair! My kleiner Bruder is in more danger than he realizes. All he can see is victory in his grasp, slipping out and sliding back in again. I can't tell him what position he's put himself in because he'll laugh and stop listening to me!

Damn it Fritz! Why did you leave us?! You're the only one who knows what to do, especially in situations like these! I sighed. This is the hardest task I've ever been faced with.

Though, there is a bright side to this you know. If I succeed in my task, I'll be even stronger than Rome and Germania. I'll have finally managed to be better than them! One of my longest dreams will have come true.

Of course there's the question about what will happen to me. Will I fall? Will I survive? I don't really care. All I care about is protecting Germany from those heathens. So I've got everything to gain but everything to lose as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Hitler's given up Ardennes, France. Apparently we captured France or something. Russia had captured Poland and liberated Auschwitz. Which is apparently a big deal. Or they made it into one. Auschwitz is just like any other concentration camp, why be so happy? … Unless it's the last concentration camp there is, and in that case I applaud the fucking Allies for their work.

…

Dresden, Germany had been destroyed by the fucking Allies and there was nothing I could do about it! Their coming closer and closer to mein bruder! If I could, I'd annihilate all the damned Allies! Their hurting my brother!

Though I know I can't do that and I know why I can't. If I were to react then… besides, I don't have an army. All I know is I'm running out of time to come up with a plan to save mein kleiner bruder from certain destruction.

…

I'd been informed by Hitler that the Germans were having their last stand in Hungary. That surprised me. Didn't I tell Hungary to not enter this fucking war?! Stupid bitch never listens! So she's under attack. If Austria didn't protect her, he'd lose his lover.

The Allies had finally crossed the Rhine. So we were being closed in on. I hate this war with a passion! Then Russia conquered Danzig. I think Russia plans on keeping Poland despite the fact that my foolish brother attacked him. Not that Germany would suddenly start defending Poland.

…

Stupid America had caught Germany's soldiers in Ruhr, surrendering, meaning that bastard was coming closer. They've got armies all over the place. I knew there was a weak spot but I could not reveal it to Hitler, lest he act upon it, which the spineless coward would.

America had also freed three more concentration camps, and thus I don't understand why they were so excited about the last one. If you know what you're doing, the concentration camps are easy to beat, a real soldier would not celebrate such a simple victory. One good thing though, their president died! I can't wait to put that in America's face! After I find out how he died of course. Now some freak named Truman was president.

Russia was attacking Berlin! As far as I can remember, that's the capital that Germany chose. Meaning he's attacking West's home! Not to mention dumb America was now in Nuremberg. I didn't need a map to know that was bad! His other army had taken Venice, another part of France it seemed.

I was sitting in the map room, or whatever Germany calls it, and watching West trying to figure out what to do. Then he suddenly blurted out something I was never expecting to hear.

"Bruder! Mein boss is dead! He committed suicide last night."

"So the spineless bastard finally abandoned you, did he? Does this mean you're crawling back to your wiser, older brother again?" I grumbled.

"How are we supposed to win this war? Please tell me. You're the one who's won all battles you were foolish enough to enter." Damn it! Brohas wants to know how to win! I can't lie and I can't not help him! I frowned.

"Bruder…" He stared intently at me. "The only way you can win is to take advantage of their scattered men, making them strain even further. But there's a problem. All your armies are in use, and you took mine. I can't help this time bruder." He threw himself at me, crying.

"Bruder, please. I need your help! If I don't do something, their going to destroy my home! How- what- … I don't know what to do." He mumbled. I had caught him in my arms. I sat him on my lap and held him close, hugging him as I laid my head on top of his. "I'm so lost! I'm sorry I took your armies. I don't know what I was thinking. I thought I had everything under control! I- I-" His words and the words he would have said were drowned out by his sorrow.

In this position, I felt my heart breaking into many pieces. "Shush, bruder. It's going to be okay." He shook his head.

"They captured Italy. They captured Romano. I tried. I tried to save them but- but I-" I placed my finger on his lips to keep him from speaking. He didn't need to remind himself of Hitler's screw ups.

"You tried your best West, that's all anyone can ask. You can't help that the Allies are all bloodthirsty." I soothed. "They'll get what's coming to them West. I promise you. I will find a way to help you out of this mess, no matter what it takes." I informed him, hugging him tighter.

"I've been the bloodthirsty one lately. Capturing Jews and politicians… even my own people. Just because they all disagreed with what mein boss had to say. I even punished you for disagreeing with him. I should have listened. You knew what you were talking about."

"What has you saying that?" I asked. He never thought I knew what I was talking about, at least not in this department. He shook.

"The Allies are demanding that I give them an unconditional surrender. To be honest, Gilby, I'm afraid of what will happen to me." I almost whined myself at his statement, his tone of voice, when he called me by the old nickname he made for me when he was younger.

"Nothing. Nothing will happen to you." I told him firmly. He turned in my lap, sitting toward me, his arms around my neck, his head laying on my shoulder as he just sobbed out his despair. I hugged him ever tighter to me, rubbing his back, whispering nice things into his ear. I didn't mind that both my shirt and my jacket were getting soaked from his tears. "Nothing will happen to you, I swear it on my love of Fritz, Luddy."

"Please don't go, I need you Gilby." He whispered, falling asleep.

"I'm not going anywhere, kleiner bruder. I'm staying right here, by your side, until the very end. I love you Luddy." I kissed the side of his head, the only place I could if I wanted to stay in this position. I've never seen West so… so… sad. I will protect him with my _life_


End file.
